


College with Five Seconds of Summer.

by eternal_delena



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton - Freeform, Calum - Freeform, F/M, Luke - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, five seconds of summer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_delena/pseuds/eternal_delena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you had the chance to go to college with Five Seconds of Summer? Would you be the quiet girl who hated parties, and would rather be studying or shoving her nose into a novel, or would you be that die hard partier who only woke up to get high and drunk at the party that night? Would you be the sensative cautious girl who didn't talk to many boys, who was really awkward but had an amazing personality, or would you be that annoying loud girl who was open with everyone and was contantly the class slut? Is there a in between?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Cast:**

Ashton Irwin - Himself

Luke Hemmings - Himself

Calum Hood -  Himself

Michael Clifford - Himself

Lindsay Lohan - Kim Didlin

Miley Cyrus - Sally Friey

Lucy Hale - Amber Hall

David Henrie - Chase Worthington

Zac Efron - David Heron

Taylor Lautner - Jason Aril

Jai Brooks - Austin Limberg

Hunter Hayes - Mark Serah

Alexandra Daddario - Arabella Summers

Emma Watson - Mady Ervalin

Kristen Stewart - Rosalyn Frickerson

_I'm not lonely,_

_I have friends, which are_

_wrinkled paperback novels._

**Arabella's Pov.**

     As I placed my last piece of clothing on it's hanger and hung the piece of plastic up in my closet, I shut it neatly and stepped backwards. I smiled to myself, stepping backwards. I glanced downwards at my pale feet and jean covered legs. The jeans hugged my legs, and a grey knit sweater was draped over my torso. I pulled the sleeves down my arms and past my wrists and knuckles, and looked around my finished dorm room. I still haven't found out who my room mate is, but from the decor I can tell she has a wonderful taste in music. I looked at all the posters and the scattered wrinkled pieces of clothing across her bed spread, and then flick my head back to my side. My ponytail of black long straight hair flipped behind me shortly after, as I looked at my bare walls except for a couple accessories. I grinned as I ran my fingertips over the binds of my favorite old novels, and when I brush over all of them twice, I hear a knock at the door. I rise to my long lean legs and my pale feet hit the wood on the ground as I softly pad over to the door, and turn the knob and step back slightly to swing open the door. It reveals a tall curvy girl, who has flaming orange hair with red tips, and red lipstick along with too much eyeliner. I slightly cringe, and hope that she isn't my room mate. I sigh in relief when she asks for a girl named Mady. I shook my head in confusion, and then she scoffed rudely at me, and glared at me before walking away. Sheesh, I hope this Mady person isn't just as rude and prude as her..

     "Just a second Mark, I have to get my bag." I hear a female voice that is a bit more husky than mine speaking on the other side of the door. I am beginning to think that it was Mady on the other side of the door when the knob is being turned. I step back towards my bed, and pretended to be doing something until she noticed I was here. When the door swung open it revealed a shorter girl with very short hair, though it suited her elegant figure. It was very light brown, and was parted to the left just above her eye. She has a beautiful smile and sounded nice. Thank the heavens.

     "Excuse me," I said questioningly. Once she reached her bed she snapped her head in my direction and widened her eyes, but then softened again. The person she was talking to outside the room now walked in. He was taller, the just above my height of 5' 6", he had spiked light brown hair and ice blue eyes, and a kind small smile on his face. He looked warm and sweet. The girl had her bag in her hand now, and looked at me. 

     "Are you my room mate?" I ask, and she nods her head yes. I smile brightly, happy that it wasn't a selfish rude goth. Not that I have anything against goth people, they just frighten me with their intimidating personalities, and I'd rather not have to deal with that while I'm getting a very important education. I held out my hand for her to shake as I got ready to open my mouth she pulled my hand very roughly, pulling me in for a hug. We hugged for a couple seconds until I slightly pulled back.

     "Nice to meet you, I'm Mady." She said smiling at me and pulling the boy with ice blue eyes and light brown spiked hair over to her, and giggled as he looked confused. I laughed slightly, as her laugh was contagious. 

     "Nice to meet you as well, I'm Arabella." I said smiling sweetly, and tucked stray hairs behind my ears, as they like to sprawl out at random times. She grins and so does he, and he sticks out his hand for me to shake and steps towards me. I take it lightly and gently shake his hand, and smile at him.

     "I'm Mark," He says pausing. "I think we'll become great friends, as I'm always with Mady. I mean if you want to of course." He says and smiles. I can't help but giggle a little and smile warmly. I nod and he nods and looks to Mady. She looks at me and holds out her hand.

     "There's a bonfire tonight to celebrate the new semester, would you like to come with us?" She says and I ponder for a second. I shrug and nod, but don't grab her hand just yet.

     "Sure, but do I have to change?" I ask and she shakes her head no, laughing along with Mark. I cross my eyebrows together confused at the sudden humor, and grab socks and black vans. I quickly put my shoes on and took her hand.

    "Oh goodness, it's a bonfire for christ's sakes, not senior prom!" She chuckles and I can't help but smile and laugh along. We walk out of the dorm after I make sure I have my phone, room key and some mints for emergencies. As we pile into Mark's car, Mady turns on the radio and _Somebody Told Me_ by the Killers came on, blaring. I smiled at the song, cause this is a good band.

     Once we arrived at the park the bonfire was located at we parked and got out. We met with a tall dark haired girl. Her name was Rosayln I believe, and she was with another boy. He was tall and black haired, very buffed. He looked like he ate, slept, and worked out he was so defined. Although I know that wasn't true, it sure seemed like it. I think his name was Jason, and he was friends with Mady, Mark, and Rosayln. There were a croud of boys yelling and screaming, and there were a few girls mixed in. I scrunched my eyebrows and examined them and watched them closely while the group I was with talked amoungst themselves. I continued to watch their behavior until I said something. I pointed to their group of loud people.

     "Who are they?" I said still puzzled. They all looked over at the group and scoffed, and rolled their eyes looking back to me. Jason put a hand on my scrawny shoulder and sighed.

     "They, they are the jocks of our class. I would stay away from them if I were you, they are die hard party folks who only play around. You know, get high, drunk, sleep around, get arrested for doing illegal drugs? Yeah, that's them." He says removing his hand and Mark nods along.

     "Yeah, and the girls with them are literally the whores of the century. They have all slept with every guy in that group and literally wear the most disgusting clothing to classes. All the other girls hate them, or love them. There isnt a in between." He sums up and I'm continuously nodding my head while given all this information. Rosayln jumps in and introduces them one by one to me.

     "You see that tall brown haired boy? Yeah, That's David, who is the captain of the football team, the meanest. Shortly behind him is Chase, who has the black hair and blue eyes. He's wearing the gray tight t shirt." I nod and she continues. "He's trouble. All he does is sleep with girls, and treats them like objects. He goes to every party, every weekend. He lives at the frat house actually." She says and I nod along. "You see the tan ripped boy? With curly brown hair? He's Austin, just like Chase and David, and hooks up with every girl he sees. That boy with black hair next to him with lots of tattoos? He's wearing the black blink 182 tank, with black skinny jeans. Yeah, he's Calum Hood, who is literally the nicest of them all, but who happens to be very mean in general. No one in their clique is any where close to nice. Don't associate with them, it's for the best." She stops and points to the last boy that is there. He has blonde hair and deep blue eyes and a lip ring. "You see him?" She points to him. I nod slowly and turn to look at her. "He's Luke Hemmings. He's the worst of them all, he's a horrible person to get paired with, ran into, or anything pertaining. He's the most rude, inconsiderate, male I've ever met. Don't talk to him, he swoons in new girls, cause they don't know him and his reputation. I mean it, he'll hurt you." She says and Jason rubs her shoulder in a sign of comfort.

     "Did he, did he um. Did he hurt you?" I hesitantly ask, scanning her behavior. Her red lips start to tremble, and before she starts to cry she bites her lip and nods slightly. I can't help but wonder how, but I don't dare ask anything more pertaining to this topic right now. I touch her thigh gently and she smiles as my gesture of comfort. "Who are the girls?" I ask and she swallows and clears her throat and instantly is back to her original self.

     "The orange haired girl, with long curly hair and skanky shorts, is Kim. She is the most popular out of her que, and oftenly hooks up with all of the boys over there. She dated Luke for quite some time, but they weren't genuinely a couple. It was a cover up." She says choking on her words slightly before continuing. "The girl with long brown wavy hair down to her hips wearing leather pants and tons of rings on her fingers is Sally. She's best friends with Kim and Amber and is the second biggest slut. She usually hooks up with Calum and David, but I'd rather not talk about that." She chuckles and points to the brown haired girl with beautiful features. "You see her? She's Amber, she's actually nice but not in front of anyone popular. She is fakely rude, which is still just as bad." She chuckles and looks back at me. "There you go, that's the biggest group of rude assholes you'll ever find!" She said giggling and we all are laughing. 

     "I'm going to go get a drink from the table over there, do any of you want anything?" I ask and they all shake their heads no. I shrug and walk over to the table full of salty snacks, cookies, and assorted fruity drinks. I grabbed a red cup and the punch ladel, and right as I was going to pour the red liquid into my cup a voice stopped me.

     "I wouldn't do that if I were you," A boy spoke and I instantly put it all back in the bowl. I was afraid to turn my head and find out who was standing next to me. I slightly turned my body to find the last person I wanted to be standing there. Luke Hemmings. I mentally slapped myself for coming alone to get this drink, and immediately frown at the sight of him. He smirks and his pink lips curve upwards, moving his black lip ring. I try to leave, but he puts his arm out to stop me. "What's your rush hottie? Come on, I just saved you from alcohol poisoning." He says and I internally slap him across the face. I try to leave again he he steps in front of me again and firmly grabs my boney arm that is covered by my gray sweater. His fingertips push into my skin, as he stares into my eyes. He's scaring me, and what he does next surely will scar me for life. "You aren't going anywhere!" He shouts in my ear, but no one around him hears because we are right behind the blaring speakers. I swat at his chest and try to get back to my previous group of friends but Luke grabs my arm harder. There is definately going to be a bruise there tomorrow, I groaned. Luke tries to kiss me, but I scream and swat at him again. He only smirks. "Fiesty, I like it." I am not fiesty, I am shy and awkward. I push him off of me, but he only finds my hips and digs his fingertips into them, while I gulp and try yo wiggle out of his grip.

     "Get off of me! Stop!" I scream as the music stops slightly, only loud enough for nearbty people to hear. There's only two people near, and their heads are looking all around for the voice that just called out. I suddenly see two tall muscular boys walk towards us. One with light brown curly hair wearing black skinny jeans and a band shirt slams his red plastic cup down in the grass and walks towards Luke. He has started to feel me up, and I am struggling. I whimper when he presses more onto my hips, and then suddenly Luke is pulled off of me. The other boy with black and red streaked hair wearing black skinny jeans and a plaid button up drops his drink and comes to grab me. He gently pulls me away from the curly haired boy and Luke, as I begin to see the curly haired one punching Luke. I cover my eyes after I see Luke spitting blood. It sends a shiver down my spine, and my breath becomes shaky.

     Moments later I am tapped on the shoulder. I hesitantly open my eyes and see the two boys that saved my ass from Luke earlier standing in front of me. The curly haired one smiles slightly and looks into my eyes, and to my hip. I know he wants to look and see if there is bruises, so I nod. He moves his hand towards my sweater and slightly lifts it to reveal my curved hip, with indeed many bruised marks. He softly runs his fingertips overtop, and then steps back. He checks my arm and then speaks.

     "I'm Ashton by the way, this is Michael. What were you doing with Luke?" He says concerned. I breathe heavily, and speak.

     "I was getting a drink from the punch bowl, and he approached me. I-I ended up not getting anything to drink and tried to leave, and then he grabbed my arm." I shakily reply and he nods.

     "You okay?" He asks and I nod. I smile at him, and he smiles back.

      "Thank you Ashton, and Michael. I'm Arabella." I say and pull my sleeves of my sweater down past my fingers again.

      "You're welcome Arabella. Did you come alone? Do you need a ride back to the dorms?" Ashton says and I shake my head no, unless my friends left.

     "No, I came with my friends and my room mate. I shouldn't need a ride unless they've already left." I say and he shakes his head like his thinking about something. "I came with Mady, Jason, Mark, and Rosayln." I says and nods. 

     "Ah, they just left. They looked like they were looking for someone though. We can drop you off, we were just going to head back to campus. I pondered in my head, if I wanted to take this risk, two strangers offer me a ride and claim to go to the same college as me, but really they could be some underground secret agents for all I know. I decide that that idea is ridiculous, and walk with them.

      Once I am back at the campus, Ashton and Michael walk me to my dorm which is two hallways over from theirs. I thank them and we part ways after we exchange numbers to keep in touch. Once I enter the room I see a worried Mady, and stressed Mark, along with Jason who is trying to calm down Rosalyn. I shut the door and sit on my bed, and then I am attacked in hugs.

     "Oh my god Arabella!" Mady screams and when they all pull away I settle myself down on my mattress.

     "What happened to you? You just went missing in like five seconds!" Mady said and they all stared at me. I felt like I was being questioned for a crime investigation, but continued after gulping.

     "Luke fucking Hemmings, that's what happened." I scoffed. "Biggest asshole ever. He's a fucking dick I swear and I hope I never see him again." I disgustingly spit and everyone's eyes are wide. I don't now if it's because my colorful choice of language, or because of the situation, or because of both.

     "What happened between you two?" Jason asked and I sighed.

     "I went to get some punch, and he came up to me. He said 'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' and grabbed my arm when I tried to leave. He dragged me behind the speaker and tried to kiss me several times. Then these two guys came over, and one of them beat the heck out of Luke, and the other took me away to calm me down. They drove me here, and I am honestly so grateful they found me when they did, otherwise... I don't know what he would have done.." I say and Mady sighs and hugs me again this time more gently.

     "What two guys?" Mark asks and I smile and tell them.

     "Ashton, and Michael. They're really nice actually. Do you know them?" I ask and they all nod and smile.

     "They're friends with us, I didn't know they were going to be at the bonfire," Rosalyn says and I nod and smile. "But yes, you're lucky, they are very nice guys." She says and smiles.

     "Well I don't know about you guys, but I am exhausted, I'm going to sleep." I say and Mady agrees. She shoves the rest of the people out of our room so we can change. When I lay in my bed with the lights turned out, all I can do is toss and turn not being able to shut my eyes without horrifying thoughts, so I know I am going to be very tired tomorrow.

 

**So that's the first chapter! I hope you like it! I tried really hard on this :)**


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may contain foul language, fighting, and extreme conditions. College atmosphere is to be expected, and if you are under 13 you are reading at your own risk. I hope you enjoy!

_I'm sorry._

_Why can't you just leave me alone?_

_I haven't done anything to you._

_Just please,_

_leave me be._

**Arabella's Pov.**

 

     "Mady," I whisper. "Come on, Mady. Wake up." I say softly nudging her shoulders, hoping to wake her sleeping body. I hated that she looked so peaceful in her sleep, as I didn't sleep a blink last night, I'm actually envious that I couldn't sleep because my mind wouldn't stop replaying the same events over and over in my mind. I'm angry at myself that I allowed my mind to be swarming with thoughts and that I couldn't just put a stop to it. I'm angry that I can't just go back to sleep. I groan and shake her a little too roughly and then she stirs, and a couple minutes later she wakes.

     "Why are we up so early?" She says rubbing her eyes. It's 6:30, not that early. I chuckle lightly, and yawn. I flick on the light switch by the door, and grab the proper clothing from my closet and set it on my bed, so that when I am back from showering, I can change. I grab two towels, a robe, and Mady. I make sure she has the essentials she needs and we are walking to the showers.

     It's been almost a month since my encounter with Luke, and I found out he's in my English and Writing classes, which he thankfully hasn't talked to me much. He's asked to borrow a pencil from me a couple times, and I rolled my eyes and would ignore him. He'd then ask one of his buddies he clusters with, usually Austin, and they'd give him one. I hate that he keeps asking me first, I don't want anything to do with him. I sigh just thinking about it and before I know it, we are both at the showers. Much to my disappointment here at college, the showers are combined. To the left is men, to the right women. So technically if you wanted to, which many people do, boys and girls can shower together. Every time I shower I can't help but be paranoid that _someone_ is going to walk in on me, purposefully. I told Mady that from now on, I would like it if she stood by my shower curtain, just to keep an eye on me, because I am very uncomfortable with being walked in on. She being her amazing self, said it would be no problem as I shower at the same time as her.

     Once I finish showering, shaving, and everything I turn off the water and grab my towels. I am still protected by the shower curtain while I wrap my hair in a towel. I hear Mady walk to the one across from mine, and then I hear talking. I panic, and struggle to grab my towel hanging outside on the wall right next to the shower, and mentally hit myself. I hear the talking get closer to my shower and I decide to grab my smaller towel that may I mention isn't meant to cover a tall woman's body, from my hair and wrap it around my exposed skin of my tall body. It barely covers my chest and bottom, exposing literally almost all of my legs. I gulp and step out and quickly grab my other towel and wrap my hair in it, and then put my robe over top of my towel covered body as soon as possible. The robe goes to my knees, and when I tie it closed I sigh in relief and take a minute to breathe, but I guess it was too soon for that.

     When I turn my head to the right, there sitting on the bench is Luke and David, smirking, eying me. I gulp and begin to put two and two together, and I begin to have a uneasy feeling in my stomach. I bite down on my lip hard, and stay frozen. I finally blink once Luke chuckles and winks at me, making me come back to my senses. I scoff and grab my dirty clothes on the floor, being cautious this time and not bending over to retrieve my items. Once I have them in my hands, I walk past Luke and David, who mutter something that I don't want to understand, but it plays in my ears as they ring.

     "Nice legs, and ass," David admits and I glare at him, and Luke just wiggles his eyebrows at David. I groan, and begin walking back to my dorm. Once I return, I pull out black underwear, and the matching bra that are soft to the touch. I slide them up my tall lean frame and then move to the other clothing items. I pull my tight jeans up my legs, and my rather tighter than I'd wish, t-shirt that says ACDC. It's more of a tank-top, as the sleeves are cut short, barely covering my shoulders. I pull out black socks, and slip on high top converse, and tie the laces under the tongue so I can tuck them in. I then grab my make up bag from my desk against the wall and open it. I apply a thin line of black liquid eyeliner and once that dries I apply a generous coat of mascara, only complimenting my naturally long eyelashes. Just as I'm about to do my hair Mark comes strolling in. I turn my head to him, and then smile lightly.

     "Hi." I say and get up from my chair and tuck in the small portion of shirt by my button of my jeans, and slip a black leather belt through the belt loops of my jeans. I spray body spray and roll on deodorant as Mark waits for me to finish. I turn to him with damp black curls forming in my hair. "What's up?" I ask.

     "Do you and Mady want to catch lunch with the rest of us after your English class?" He asks, and I nod. That sounds nice, even though Luke and David are in my english class. I sigh and grab the gel from my desk and set it down for a second. I part my hair and begin to scrunch the ends with gel sealing the curls for the day.

     "What's got you sighing?" Mark says chuckling and I smile lightly and turn to him.

     "Earlier, just never mind. It's nothing," I say chuckling and wanting to forget about it already. He nods and laughs along.

     "I'm hungry, and I don't have class until 8:30, should we catch Ashton and Michael for breakfast?" I ask, and he shrugs and waves for me to join him. I grab my iPhone, and wallet. I stick it in the back pocket of my jeans and walk out with him. We exit the room and make our way down the long bright hall way and turn right. We walk past another hall and then turn right again. We are in hallway J, and I am in hallway H. We walk down a little ways to about half way down, to room 182B, and knock.

     "Hellloooooo," Ashton excitedly says opening the door, and when he notices it is Mark and I, he engulfs me into a big big hug. His hands find my hips like they always do, and brush upwards slightly, and when his arms wrap around my figure I feel myself tingling, why, I don't know. I smile widely, and then we both separate and then Ashton pats Mark on the back. We walk in and after Ashton shuts the door he comes back over to us. He is wearing black skinny jeans, like always, and a gray muscle tee, with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on the front. His hair is held back with a red bandana, and his feet are covered by black vans. God I love his style it's unreal.

     "Ashton I can't help but say as childish as I am, I fucking love your shirt, like I might steal it from you." I say and we all end up chuckling. He smiles wide, and I can't help but notice his hazel eyes light up. Oh, Ashton.

     Just after we stop laughing Michael comes out of the closet wearing black skinny jeans and a red plaid shirt, with his black hair spiked up in the back of his head, like usual. He is wearing all black vans and a couple bracelets around his wrists.He chuckles at us, and sits on the couch. Why was he in the closet? It's not walk in.

     "Michael, why were you in the closet?" Mark asks chuckling and I laugh even harder than I would have if he didn't even say that.

     "I was just about to say that!" I say and literally everyone chuckles along with Mark and I. Once we stop, I sit up and fix my hair slightly.

     "Soooo, I'm starving, and Mark and I were wondering if you guys wanted to tag along and get some delicious taco bell breakfast with us." I say and my mouth practically waters at the thought of a soft maple waffle with sausage and egg over top. I lick my lips and pull out my phone to check the time, 7:30. "We have an hour until English Michael, Ashton don't you have History in a hour?" I ask and he nods. Ew, history.

     "Sure, I'm starving, I haven't eaten since seven," Michael chuckles and I laugh.

     "So it's settled then?" I ask, and everyone nods. "Who's car are we taking?" I ask and secretly hope that we take Ashton's, because it's a Nissan that's a dark black color. But more importantly he lets me sit shotgun. I wiggle my eyebrows at Ashton and he chuckles uncontrollably, and says we'll take his. I clap loudly, and he shakes his head playfully and grabs his keys. Michael and Mark file out before us, as I am in front of Ashton so he can shut the door.

     After my stomach is full, we are now driving back to campus. Once we arrive, Michael and Mark go back to Mark's dorm, and Ashton and I go to mine. We walk in silence that isn't awkward, but comforting, and once I open the door I find it empty. Mady must have left with Jason and Rosalyn or something.

     "So how's your dad Ara?" Ashton asks. Ara is his nickname for me, no one else uses it, and personally I think it's cute. I blush at the mention of the nickname and smile at him as I grab my side bag with my English supplies in it. Ashton loves my dad on the other hand, he met him a couple weeks ago, cause I was going to get a couple things from my dad's house and Ashton decide to tag along. My dad really likes him, which I'm happy about. While I was in high school, my father usually disliked every guy he'd met except for my high school best friend, Jay, who I hardly talk to just because he is going to a college across the world.

     "Good," I say pausing. I turn to him and sling the bag over my shoulder. "He likes you, ya know." I say and his smile widens. God I love his smile..

     "He does? Score!" He chuckles and I cover my mouth while I laugh. I tend to do that, a lot actually. I don't know why, I just get insecure about how my mouth looks when I laugh, so I cover it. I hold my phone in my small soft hand and smile lightly. I pop a piece of mint gum in my mouth and hand him one, as he gladly accepts it.

     "Yeah, he said something along the lines of 'When you come next time, I wouldn't mind seeing that boy, was it Ashton? Again. He seems like a real good guy.' I'm going back for the weekend this Friday, if you're interested." I say and his eyes are a lively green, and his smile is wide. He nods as we walk out.

     "Your dad is awesome, I'd love to tag along." He says chuckling. "I've got to get my books from my dorm and my history class is all the way on the opposite wing from your English class. I'll see you lata alligata," He says and chuckles to himself. He runs off towards his dorm.

     I walk through the hallways until I got to the main building for classes, and began my route to English. I love the subject, I just hate that Luke and David are in that class. They shouldn't be, it's an advanced course. It annoys me that they were watching me get out of the shower this morning, who knows they could have seen my entire ass. I groan to myself and continue to quickly stride my long legs through the endless hallways of migrating students. Once I find the room, I notice that Mikey is sitting where we usually do, as far away from Luke and his que. I sit next to him and he smiles and nods. We are having a conversation about whatever comes to mind when Luke and David walk in. They are laughing to each other and I honestly want to throw up at the sight of them. The encounter this morning just makes my hatred towards them only grow towards them, if that's possible. Michael catches me glaring at them and questions me about it. At first I tell him to ignore it, but he insists.

     "When I was showering this morning," I start and Michael cuts me off laughing.

     "Oh my god here we go," He sarcastically says and then waves me to continue. I slap him and continue.

     "When I was showering this morning, I dropped my body towel on the tile of the floor outside the shower, so I had to use the smaller towel to cover my body so I could retrieve the bigger one. I bent down to get it, and when I stood up fully, I found out that Luke and David were watching me the entire time." I scoff literally puking in my mouth. "So they basically had a great view of my ass and decided to enjoy the ride and coax along looking at my legs. David made some smart ass comment as I walked past with my robe on shortly after. I just hate them," I say and cross my arms. He chuckles a little and then rolls his eyes.

     "Classic Luke and David, assholes of the century.." He says and I chuckle slightly and then the teacher walks in. We take out our materials and she begins the lecture.

     "Arabella, Can I have a piece of paper? And a pencil?" Someone asks and I turn my head to the left to see Luke crouching down so he isn't caught. I roll my eyes as he winks at me. I shake my head no, and he sticks out his bottom lip, as if it will make me give in. The only way that works is when Ashton does it, because he literally cannot do it with a straight face and laughs every time he attempts it.

     "No, sorry. Why don't you ever ask anyone else?" I try, _try_ to be as polite as possible but it sounds worse than I intended. He smirks at me.

     "Cause you always have pencils? And you're flaming hot," He says and I literally want to smack him across the face. "Nice legs by he way," He smirks even more and I scoff and turn away from him, looking at the instructor who is writing notes about the next book we will be reading, and I begin to write the notes I have missed by talking to Luke, and then he pulls out the chair next to me, and plops down on it. I literally widen my eyes as big as they possibly could go, and he chuckles.

     "What are you doing?" I whisper. He shrugs and pulls his notes out, and pulls a pencil out of his bag. The fucker already had a pencil _and_ paper. What a dick. "Why in the hell did you ask me for a pencil and paper when you already have some?" I whisper and he winks at me.

    "That, my dear, is a mystery." He says and wiggles his eyebrows, resulting in me gagging. Who does he think he is? This is going to be a long lesson. Once it ends, I walk out with Michael, and then I hear Luke saying my name, and running after us. Why me?

     "Luke what do you fucking want? Leave me the fuck alone!" I shout and right after I cover my mouth and he smirks again. What a fucking nerve.

     "Why don't you like me? What have I done to you?" He asks and I literally send him the dirtiest glare in the entire world. "Other than that," He says referring to the night of the bonfire. "And other than this morning," He says and mumbles a cuss word. "Well I _have_ done things to you, but still. Why?" Is he serious right now? Oh my god.

     "Luke just fucking leave, obviously there is a reason why she dislikes you, get over it." Michael says and I thank him one thousand times. "I've got to run Arabella, see ya at lunch!" He yells leaving me alone with this freak. I groan and wave bye to him.

     "Now that bitch face is gone, why don't you like me?" He pleads, is he joking?

     "Because I just don't," I say and we turn the corner. There is hardly anyone here, and I am trying my best to walk away from him, but my long legs are shorter than his, so he keeps up. I sigh loudly. Suddenly, his hand grabs my wrist, stops me from walking, and then puts his large hands on my hips. I am so confused as to what is going on right now, when I see him leaning in to my face. What? In a matter of seconds his lips brush mine multiple times, and I on accidental instinct, kiss back. Only for a second I am fuzzed and confused enough in the brain to kiss him back. What in the hell is wrong with me?! I suddenly push my hands to his chest and push him off of me.

     "You kissed me back! You do like me!" He says and I shake my head no, practically running away from him. He catches up with me once again and manages to get me to stop running.

     "What is wrong with you? What came over you to think that you had the permission to jump on me like that and _kiss me_? And for the record, _I do not like you_." I say emphasizing the not, and you. He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at me in disbelief.

     "I don't believe you, you like me. Why else would you have kissed me back?" He says and I roll my eyes.

     "Instincts? Hello! Ever cross your mind that I've kissed someone before?" I say and he smiles.

     "I'd assume you've kissed someone before, geeze you're one hell of a kisser," He says licking his lips and I cringe. Why did I have to fuck up and kiss him back?

     "I do not like you, nor have I ever, nor will I ever! Just leave me alone," I say and he ignores me. I continue walking and he comes after me, we are almost to my dorm thank god.

     "I don't believe you and your 'I don't like you' bullshit, Instincts, come on Arabella, seriously. I'm not _entirely_ stupid." He says and I practically thank the heavens when I see my dorm room. I run and unlock the door, throwing my books in, and grab my keys off my desk. I run back out, making sure I have my phone, and slam the door shut, meeting with Luke again. Shit.

     "I'm leaving, and so are you," I say and run down the hall. I exit and get in my car, and drive to the nearest Red Lobster in distress. 

 

***********

 

     "You okay Arabella? You seem distant," Jason asks and I shrug. I want him to drop the subject, I'd rather not talk about what happened. I want to forget it even occured, I hate that it keeps replaying in my head, like it's engraved into the crevices of my head. I hate it. I hate him.

     "I'm fine." I say a bit too rushed, and harsher than I intended, so I close my eyes and touch my temples. I **_hate_** how Luke has happened to stress me out emotionally and make me take it out on my friends. I _**hate**_ that he has any sort of effect on me at all, I just _**hate**_ the idea of him wining, having the satisfaction of knowing that every time we talk something happens and it sticks in my mind, like it's cement, I **_absolutely hate_** how I feel that I am being controlled by him, because I am independent. I can fend for myself, I do not need Luke, _I don't want Luke_. I literally just _lothe_ his entire existence. I sigh and get up to go to the bathroom, clanging my fork against my plate as I stood up, my hip bumping it. I carry myself to the bathroom and send strangers fake smiles. Once I am alone in the bathroom, I stare at myself in the mirror, looking at my distressed features. It is obvious I haven't slept well lately, and that I am greatly stressed. I sigh and gently rub droplets of ice cold water on my forehead, soothing the senses slightly. I dry my skin, and return to the table.

     The rest of the meal I ate in silence, as I cannot seem to free my mind from the past encounters, I want to scream. I want to forget everything about him, I want to slap myself for asking who his group of friends was at the at bonfire. But I don't even know him, he could be a nice person, maybe that is why my mind won't leave the subject of Luke die down. I am holding my box of left over chicken alfredo, when the waitress comes back with Michael's credit card, and he signs the receipt. We go to leave and Ashton and I are the last ones, walking slower than usual. He touches the small of my back, so lightly I barely notice. I gently look at him, and then the floor, and concentrate on navigating through the restaurant. He touches the area again, but I do nothing.

     "Ara, stop walking." He orders, clearly upset with my lack of conversation and effort. I sheepishly look at him, trying my best to shadow my pleading eyes. I try my best to prevent them from showcasing how I feel, but in the almost two months Ashton's known me, he always can tell. "Tell me what is wrong, I'll drive you to get some coffee, something that will lift your spirits, god just don't be so.. gone. I hate seeing you like this, it hurts."

     I can't help but crack a smile and nod, but I don't dare let the lump in my throat rise. I swallow it, and watch everyone else's cars pour out of the parking lot. I turn to him and try to buy myself time, as we stand by the doors of the entrance under the roof.

     "Spill," He says and I shakily play with my fingers as I explain, finally giving in. When I finish, I can't read the look on his face, for the first time since I met Ashton, I cannot read him. I gulp, and play with my fingers again, and wait for him to speak, but he just pulls me into a hug. He holds me like there is no tomorrow, and my heart picks up speed as if it was in a Nascar race. My breath hitches when I come in contact with his body, my nerves calm, and all of my surfaced worries fade. He is what I have needed, he's been what I have been needing all along. His arms hold me tightly and when we break apart, we make our way to my car. Ashton insisted on driving, so I sit in the passenger's seat. Just before I buckle my seat belt, he reaches for my chin, and gently makes me peer into his bright hazel eyes. "Don't you ever, ever forget I am here for you. Okay? I know I haven't known you your entire life, but I know enough about you to know how you function, and that I'll always be here for you no matter what, so if something happens, next time tell me instead of letting it eat you away." He says and I nod slightly.

     "Thank you Ash-" I say before he kisses my cheek, although he is startled. _My stomach flutters._

     "Say that again," He orders kindly, and I am confused. Say what again? Thank you?

     "Say what again?" I ask and he chuckles slightly, making me smile.

     "That nickname, I like it. No one has ever called me that," he says and my smile widens with ease. With Ashton or Michael, or really anyone of my friends it's effortless to be happy, it just happens. As for Luke, I think my soul just hates his with a passion. I don't know exactly why though, I don't know if it's his annoying cocky personality that drives me over the wall in annoyance, or if it's the fact that he knows I don't like him, and loves that he knows he can make me mad. I think it also has to do with the fact that I have always hated popular crew's, as they think they are all that when they know that they aren't. I just get this feeling, that Luke is just like Brandon. _Brandon_ , he was my boyfriend in high school, and at first it was amazing. _Hell_ , it was amazing all the way up to when I found out the truth behind our relationship, that shouldn't be classified as a relationship at all, considering the things he did to me. Long story short, he had the entire football team vote on who would be best for him to win senior class cutest couple with back in sophomore year. For some reason I was put into the mix, and they weirdly all chose me, again to brake me and humiliate me. Our entire relationship was all a lie, and I think Luke is _**exactly**_ like that. I sigh as we drive to the coffee shop to take my mind off things.

 

***********************

 

**Short I know but this one was mainly to the purpose of the encounters with Luke and to showcase her opinion on Luke and his so called clique. I hope you enjoyed this, as I loved writing this. I would absolutely love it if you left a review or kudos, it would motivate me to write the next chapter faster! Maybe haha. I just love writing this story, I will write anyway, but why not leave a review? It only takes 30 seconds ;) Okay! I won't take any more of your time in this author's note, so happy reading! I will probably update Thursday or Friday, just depends :P luhh youu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> authors note!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors note!

okay i want to take the time to appologize for negelecting this story so early on, and i want to announce that i will be picking this story back up again!

i just reread what i already have posted and decided that i would comtinue on with what i have because i liked reading this story, i had completely forgot about it!

just so you know i dont know when i will update because school is in session, but i will be on winter break shortly. 

i also just want to thank everyone that has read this, so thank you!

-spiffy


	4. I AM SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys.

I am so sorry for neglecting this story. I am now on winter break, so hopefully I can get another chapter out.


End file.
